C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?
by Angelica R
Summary: [6x21] :  'Tu sais pertinemment que ce que te dit Henry n'est pas vrai, que c'est insensé, et que la magie n'existe pas. Mais peut-être que, tout au fond de toi, il y a une partie de toi qui a désespérément envie de croire que c'est réel.'  Les pensées d'Emma alors qu'Henry essaie de la faire se ressouvenir.


C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?

[6x21] : « Tu sais pertinemment que ce que te dit Henry n'est pas vrai, que c'est insensé, et que la magie n'existe pas. Mais peut-être que, tout au fond de toi, il y a une partie de toi qui a désespérément envie de croire que c'est réel. » Les pensées d'Emma alors qu'Henry essaie de la faire se ressouvenir.

Lorsque tout commence à se précipiter, c'est une journée tout à fait normale, du moins de ton point de vue. Tu peins, un cygne encore, même si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que cela a un rapport avec ton nom, et de toute façon, le cygne a toujours été ton emblème.

(Ton cygne est immobile et ne peut pas voler, tout comme toi, parce que tu n'es plus la Sauveuse, tu n'en est pas une, tu n'en as jamais été une et cela tu l'as toujours su.)

Ta vie est morne et sans couleur depuis que tu es ici, et s'il faut s'en prendre à quelqu'un, alors c'est à toi-même, et aussi à Henry pour t'avoir fait croire en des choses qui n'existaient pas. Mais malgré cela tu n'arrives pas à lui vouloir, parce que c'est ton fils, que tu l'aimes et que tu ne veux que son bonheur.

(Lui aussi, mais il ne sait pas qu'il s'y prend horriblement mal.)

Et pourtant, quand Henry est venu te chercher à Boston, tout était alors différent, ta vie était également triste, et tu étais seule, mais au moins, quand il est venu, tout a changé. Tu as essayé, de toutes tes forces de ne pas t'attacher à lui, mais tout comme Neal autrefois, il a fini par réussir à franchir tout tes murs, et étonnement, ça, tu tu l'as accepté.

Mais aujourd'hui tu es dans le présent, dans la vie réelle, et à part Henry tu n'as pas de famille qui tienne à toi, tu n'as rien ni personne.

Ils disent que tu es folle, et _avant_ , avant l'asile, peut-être aurais-tu protesté, mais on dirait bien que maintenant tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce que tu veux c'est revoir Henry, et être à nouveau saine d'esprit, et si tu dois en passer par là, alors soit.

Mais il semble qu'apparemment, l'univers ne sera jamais en accord avec tes désirs, parce que cela ne se passe pas comme cela.

Henry surgit avec à nouveau avec ses délires de malédiction, et peut-être qu'une nouvelle fois tu serais prête à le croire, parce qu'il y croit tellement qu'il pourrait convaincre n'importe qui.

(Il l'a déjà fait, à New York, pendant quelques secondes, mais ça tu ne le sais pas.)

Il revient, et te ramène en arrière, et à cet instant ton monde manque de voler en éclat.

(Il explosera bientôt, malgré ta peur et tes efforts pour le sauvegarder, mais ce sera pour le mieux, ne t'en fais pas.)

 _§§§§_

Le mot absurde, qui ne faisait pourtant plus parti de ton vocabulaire depuis ton entrée dans cet hôpital refait soudain surface, sans prévenir, quand Henry te dit que la malédiction est réelle, et que tu es vraiment la Sauveuse.

Tu sais pertinemment que ce que te dit Henry n'est pas vrai, que c'est insensé, et que la magie n'existe pas. Mais peut-être que, tout au fond de toi, il y a une partie de toi qui a désespérément envie de croire que c'est réel.

La petite fille qui est toujours en toi, qui ne veut qu'une chose, être aimée et acceptée refait alors surface, et si Fiona n'était pas là, alors peut-être que tu écouterais attentivement Henry. Mais le Maire est là, et Henry et toi n'avez pas droit à plus de temps que cela, et tu le regardes partir avec regret.

Mais Henry est bien le fils de sa mère, et quand il revient avec le pass du docteur Hooper, cela ne t'étonnes presque pas, tu as juste peur que vous vous fassiez arrêter.

(D'une certaine manière, l'aventurière en toi est comme presque morte, assommée par les médicaments que tu prends depuis ce qui te semble être des années.)

Tu le suis finalement, et tu montes enfin sur ce fichu toit, et tu écoutes cette fois-ci attentivement ton fils, et l'absurdité de l'histoire qu'il te raconte te fait sourire.

(Sauf qu'elle n'est pas si absurde que cela, et que si tu n'y crois pas, c'est ta vie et ta fin heureuse qui seront réduites en cendres.)

Si on était dans un monde normal, tu n'aurais même pas à te poser de questions, et ton fils ne croirait pas en tout ça, et ne te dirait pas que tu es la fille de deux personnages de contes de fée, et que tu es mariée avec un pirate.

Ça te fait rire, et c'est normal, c'est ce que ferait n'importe qui dans cette situation.

(Sauf que tu l'ignores peut-être, mais ton monde n'a absolument rien de normal, pas plus que toi et tu n'es pas n'importe qui.)

Tu comptes pour beaucoup de gens, et ceux-ci sont en train de se battre pour toi, et ils sont ta _famille_ , mais malgré ce que Henry te dit, tu n'y crois pas. Et pourquoi le ferais tu sans preuve de cela ? Qui le ferait ?

Mais, encore une fois, une voix monte soudain en toi, et il y a _quelque_ _chose_ , ça, tu ne peux pas le nier même si ça n'a aucun sens.

C'est tout d'abord un visage, un regard. Mais il y a aussi un sourire et un nom… mais tu ne te souviens pas.

Il s'appelle Killian Jones et c'est lui ta fin heureuse, et une chose se réveille en toi, pas forcément un souvenir, mais tu vois cela, et tu ne peux plus faire complètement semblant, et même Henry finira par le comprendre.

Tu vois tes parents aussi, et peut-être que l'espace d'une seconde tu y crois réellement, sauf que ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible, et même si Henry y croit, tu ne peux pas.

Tu t'en veux de ne pas pouvoir le faire, et de devoir ramener ton fils dans la réalité, mais même si celle-ci est brutale, tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

(Du moins c'est ce que tu crois, mais au fond de ton cœur tu sens qu'il y a un problème, c'est pour cela que tu mets du temps avant de te décider de brûler le livre.)

Et même cette sensation bizarre et atrocement désagréable qui te hurle que tu ne devrais pas faire ça, la manipulation de Fiona est trop forte, et tu l'écoutes.

Tu brûles le livre sans mesurer les potentielles conséquences de cet acte, mais étonnement, quand le livre s'ouvre sur la page représentant le pirate, tu ressens soudain une soudaine douleur au niveau du cœur.

Et peut-être que c'est bien ton corps qu'il faut écouter, parce qu'il sait instinctivement que tu as commis une grave erreur.

Sauf que tu ne l'écoutes pas, et même si tu voudrais y croire, tu ne le peux pas, et tu finis par abandonner et repartir.

Ce ne sera que plus tard, parce que Gold se décide enfin à faire ce qui doit être fait, que tu finis par te souvenir, et là tu réalises que oui, Henry a eu raison et que ton instinct était le bon.

Et toute cette histoire est vrai.


End file.
